Steven Universe: One-shot's
by Boonnybell
Summary: Serie de OS de distintas categorías, personajes y parejas, espero disfruten la lectura, cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida.
1. Chapter 1

Connie miró la caja que cargaba en manos con extrañez, ¿Qué había dentro de ella? Ya había cargado dos más iguales a esa dentro de la casa de Steven, resulta que llegó con la idea de visitar a su amigo y terminó ayudándolo a él y a su padre a entrar algunas cajas de dudoso contenido, por educación no se atrevió a preguntar, pero la duda la carcomía por dentro y estaba entre preguntar o averiguar por ella misma.

—Sé lo que piensas—Soltó un suave gritillo al escuchar la voz de Greg a su espalda—Tienen cerveza dentro—Bueno, había subestimado al padre de su amigo, era mucho más perceptivo que su propia madre, y eso era mucho decir—Un amigo trabaja en una empresa de entrega y siempre sobran algunas, entonces decidió traérmelas, pero no todas entran el mi camioneta y tengo que dejarlas aquí—  
—Oh…—Susurró dejando la caja— ¿Y qué hará con tanta bebida?—  
—Pues… Hace bastante que no tomó nada, y creo que no es buen momento para comenzar un vicio, si quieren pueden tomarlas Steven y tu, confió en que se moderaran—Bueno, ellos tenían dieciséis años, ella estaba a punto de los diecisiete, no era tan mala idea— ¡Muy bien hijo, creo que son todas, gracias!—  
— ¡De nada papá!—Grito Steven desde el principio de la escalera mientras saludaba a su padre con la mano— ¡Tu tranquilo, veré que hago con todo esto, a lo mejor y las gemas quieren probar!—  
—Je, lo dudo hijo, pero inténtalo si quieres—Greg apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hijo y luego saludo a Connie—Muy bien, me retiro jóvenes, una dama me espera—

Greg bajó lo más rápido que pudo y partió en su camioneta siendo visto por los jóvenes, ambos se sonrieron para luego entrar a la residencia del chico.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Lorena?—Preguntó Connie mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, Steven decidió colocar algunas cervezas en la heladera mientras charlaba con la muchacha—Parece buena mujer—  
—Lo es, es muy dulce e inteligente, a demás hace unos pasteles geniales—Contesto Steven sonriente, hace algunos años su padre se juntó con una maravillosa mujer castaña de ojos avellana, recordaba haber tenido conflictos con eso, pero al final todo quedó claro, Lorena y su hija, Ariana, fueron rápidamente parte de la familia—Y me llevo muy bien con Ari, es un poco pesada pero muy buena—  
—Me imagino…—

Connie se tomó el tiempo de observar a Steven, ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Antes aquel pequeño de rulos era más bajo que ella, y ahora le llevaba media cabeza, sin contar sus bucles que se alzaban en una coleta alta y terminaban en un hermoso rosa, si, le comenzó a crecer el cabello rosa en las puntas, recordaría para siempre el día en que lo descubrió, él estaba tan emocionado que decidió dejarlo crecer con tal de tenerlo así. Si no fuese por la barba el sería Rose con cabello negro y rosa.

De pronto la luz que avisaba la llegada de las Gems a la casa se activó, dejando ver a las chicas haciendo extrañas poses, bueno, todas excepto Peridot, quien decía que eso era ridículo e innecesario.

— ¡Llegamos!—Grito Amatista saltando hasta llegar al lado de Steven— ¿Qué es eso hermano?—  
—Cerveza—Respondió con una sonrisa, le ofreció una a la gema y esta con gusto destapó la botella y tomó el primer sorbo, rápidamente hizo una mueca de asco, algo que extraño a todos los presentes.  
— ¡ _Puaj_ , es asqueroso!—Steven hizo una mueca de asombro.  
—Wow… Pensé que a la única que le gustaría sería a ti…—  
—No viejo, esto es mucho incluso para mí—  
—Bien, ¿Entonces qué tal Peridot, o Perla?—Preguntó el joven mirándolas.  
—No, leí que eso afecta seriamente el sistema, no me arriesgare—Contesto Perla, Peridot simplemente ignoro el ofrecimiento y se dirigió al baño.  
— ¿Garnet?—La más alta atrajo miradas instantáneas, ella lo meditó unos segundos para luego caminar y tomar una botellita, con simpleza zafó la tapa metálica y dio un sorbo.  
—Mph…—Masculló la gema, dio un segundo tragó y luego sonrió, sentando en el sofá con la botella en mano.  
—Muy bien, tomaré eso como un "Si"—Concluyó Steven, cerró la nevera y se dirigió a Connie— ¿Te llevo a casa?—  
—Claro, gracias—Connie tomo su pequeña mochila llena de pins y fotos pegadas—Adiós a todos, nos vemos el fin de semana—

Steven salió con Connie, Perla fue a su habitación seguida de una Amatista con ganas de molestar y Garnet se quedó tomando en la sala.

 ** _~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_**

—Steven…—Susurró una voz contra su oído, el balbuceo unas palabras incoherentes— ¡Steven!—  
— ¡Yo no fui, Amatista fue!—El chico se despertó sobresaltado, para luego darse cuenta de la pequeña gema junto a él— ¿Rubí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Zafiro?—  
—Ese es el problema—Respondió rápidamente—Zafiro está muy tomada—

Steven abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Zafiro tomada? Eso tenía que verlo para creerlo. Steven dio un salto y cayó suavemente en el suelo gracias a su levitación, asomó la cabeza a la cocina y observó en medio de la sala a Zafiro, quien tenía una gran tonalidad azul oscuro cubriendo sus mejillas.

— ¿Zafi?—Preguntó el joven acercándose.  
— ¡¿Steveeen?! ¡Estáws despierto, es tarde!—Trató de articular la gema, Steven miro el reloj en la pared, las tres y media— ¿O no lo es?—  
—Zafiro, creo que debes dejar eso—Murmuró el chico tratando de llegar a la botella, mas Zafiro se la llevó rápidamente a la boca, tomándose el poco contenido que quedaba.  
— ¡Ya fuiste dew bocona, nunca maaaas te cuento nada _Shubí_!—Casi no podía mantenerse en pie, Rubí suspiro tapándose la cara con las manos— ¡Déjenme en paz, puedow hacer lo que se me de la rega- _hip_ -lada gana!—

Vieron como la gema se acercaba a la nevera en busca de más bebida, consiguiéndola al final.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a esto?—Preguntó Steven, Rubí lo miró sonriendo nerviosa.  
—Pues… Cuando llegamos a la tercer botella yo ya no quería más, pero Zafi si quería, entonces nos des fusionamos para que ella siguiera…—

Escucharon un golpe secó detrás de ellos, allí estaba la pobre Zafiro, desmayada en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, es normal—Comentó Steven al ver la mueca de horror que hizo su pequeña amiga rojiza—Pero cuando despierte lo más probable es que se le parta la cabeza de dolor o vomite, o las dos—

Y desde ese día, cuando Zafiro estaba vomitando con Rubí sosteniéndole el cabello y Peridot observando con repugnancia la escena, Garnet decidió no tomar nunca más de tres botellas.

 _—Si es posible ninguna, Zafi—  
—Mph—_

 ** _..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_**

 **Bueno, se me ocurrió esto después de una fiesta de una amiga, es la primera vez que salgo en mi vida :v al final terminó tomando la única que pensamos que no iba a tomar, y a la que pensamos que iba a emborracharse como si no hubiese mañana no tomó ni una gota, lol.**

 **Este va a ser una serie de One-shot sin ningún orden y relación, bueh, supongo que algunos tendrán relación. En cuanto a lo de Lorena y Ariana… me quise imaginar a Steven con hermanos, y salió eso, una madrastra y una hermanastra e.e si a alguien le interesa puedo profundizar eso, y si no… pos lo haré yo en algún momento, esto lo hago más que nada para desbloquear la mente y escribir mejor, simplemente cuando una idea invada mi mente, ¡Bam! Escribo y lo subo :3**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Puto disclaimer que siempre olvido: Los sensuales personajes mostrados son creación de Rebecca Sugar, yo solo los utilizaré para volverlos borrachos, drogadictos y rebeldes (? Sin fines de lucro wachin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía la fina capa de sudor en su cuerpo, estaba mojada, estresada y cansada, varias veces pensó, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, en dejar todo lo que hacía y escapar, ser libre y feliz, pero luego recordaba que lo hacía por él, que estaba luchando contra una gema poderosa y sosteniendo el peso del océano solo por él.

¿Por qué? Él se intereso en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo, quiso ayudarla, la rescato de su eterno encierro en aquel espejo, la libero, él se puso en contra de sus amigas solo por ella, eran amigos de playa, lo daría todo por él, incluso su libertad.

— ¡Lapis!—No, otra vez no.  
— ¡Steven, vete! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! No quiero tu ayuda—Comenzó a gritar, tratando de concentrarse.  
— ¡Espera, tengo algo para ti!—En sus manos y sin explicación alguna apareció un ukelele, el niño tomó aire y comenzó.

 _Lapis Lazuli~  
Saliste del fondo del mar,  
Lapis Lazuli~  
Molesta estabas y me diste tu amistad_

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que el niño cantaba su canción.

 _Lapis Lazuli~  
Hermosa gema deja mi ayuda entregar  
Lapis Lazuli~  
Quiero verte gozar tu libertad_

La canción siguió su ritmo hasta acabar, Steven suspiro cansado y le dio un efímero abrazo antes de despedirse, al parecer ya estaba despertando.

Trato de mantener aquel sentimiento tan cálido lo más que pudo, pues este servía para darle las fuerzas que necesitaba, recordar quién era y por quien estaba luchando.

 _Déjame hacer esto por ti, Steven, dame la libertad de elegir protegerte._

 ** _..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.._**

 **Bueno, Franck me pidió un LapisxSteven, no sé como hacerlo la verdad, y salió esta cosa toda fea, pero espero que sea de tu agrado, sé que es cortito pero tenía ganas de cumplir y ando corta de tiempos (me llevo a rendir tres materias :v) me van a pegar lol.**

 **Si tienen alguna clase de petición pueden hacerla, no hay drama mijos, yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ese era el momento, justo cuando el sol terminaba de ocultarse y las olas se movían al son del viento, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse haciendo de aquel escenario el más hermoso que se pueda contemplar, justo en ese momento ella se escabullía de sus compañeras de equipo con gran agilidad, corriendo a lo largo de la playa y con sus pies evaporando el agua, la cual se hacía cada vez más fría, más hielo conforme se acercaba a su objetivo.

Llegando al lugar, se posiciona detrás de una roca y espía, teme cerrar sus ojos y perderse un segundo de aquella hermosa gema de largo cabello, quien canta a la luna llena bellas melodías. Se emboba y sonroja, sabe que Zafiro está consciente de que ella está allí, mas ninguna de las dos quiere cambiar aquel pequeño ritual que compartían en un pacto silencioso, en el que una es espectadora de un acto que la otra ofrece.

Rubí la observa encantada, su dulce voz se filtra en sus oídos y se marca a fuego en su cabeza. Mientras se deleita con el acto se pregunta el porqué. ¿Por qué Zafiro no menciona nada? Jamás lo hablan, ¿Acaso para la gema azulada aquello no significaba nada? Para Rubí todo eso significaba mucho, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada, enamorada de su voz, de su cara, de su cabello, de su dulzura, su paciencia, aquel adorable ojo azul. Estaba enamorada.

¿Pero era correspondida? Nunca podía saberlo con Zafiro, ella siempre era tan… ella. Fría, imperturbable, eso era algo que la irritaba, que Zafiro no mostrara sus sentimientos, al menos si sonriera con más frecuencia, la había visto sonreír con Rose, hasta con Perla, ¿Por qué no con ella? Que injusto era la vida, no, que injusta era Zafiro.

De pronto dejó de oír la voz de su amada, de hecho ella ya no estaba allí, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, bueno, es difícil percatarse de la lluvia cuando esta se evapora casi antes de tocarte. Bufó enojada, apoyándose en la roca se dejó caer al hasta quedar sentada, que rabia, por pensar idioteces se perdió del único acto "intimo" que compartían ambas.

De hecho nunca lo había pensado, entonces, ¿Qué significado tendría todo esto para Zafiro? Bah, solo se calentaba más y más pensando en que quizás todo eso para la otra gema no significaba absolutamente nada, podía sentir la rabia mezclada con la decepción y como los pequeños pedazos de vidrio se enterraban en su piel a causa de estar calentando demasiado la arena, rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a correr hacía el templo, Rose se estaría preguntando donde rayos se había metido, y Perla la habrá salido a buscar con tal de ver a su Rose feliz.

Ay Rubí, si tan solo supieras lo que ronda en la mente de Zafiro, y como se pone nerviosa mientras trata de entonar bien las notas sabiendo que ella la observa. Te ama, Rubí, ella realmente te ama.

 **..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**

 **Bueno, se supone que iba a tomar pedidos, pero soy bien malota y hago lo que quiero :v bueno no, es que en una página encontré una imagen con un reto de quince días, el primero era un drabble de su personaje favorito, véase como Rubí (la amo carajo) Pero no lo voy en quince días, tengo cositas que hacer así que los voy a subir cuando se me de la regalada gana xD sobre lo del StevenxPearl y el StevenxAmatista, los voy a hacer, no se preocupen (Yo también soy una morbosa, y me gustan esas parejas, de hecho me gustan casi todas, no hay perjuicios en mi mente insana :v) Tiene exactamente 500 palabras, cuentenlas si quieren xD**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: Este OS está un poquito subido de tono, si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas/Connie y Steven tienen dieciocho y diecisiete años respectivamente (Si, para mi Connie es un año más grande que Steven :v)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados son completa propiedad de Rebecca Azucarada, mas la historia es mía, yo solo los uso para ponerlos de calientes.**

 **OS de tu pareja favorita.**

 **..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**

— ¡Me rindo!—Gritó, el filo de la espada presionaba levemente su cuello y su contrincante soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras quitaba el arma de su cuello, dio un enorme suspiro al poder respirar—Vaya Connie, me venciste nuevamente—  
—Deberías entrenar más con tu escudo, no solo tus técnicas de boxeo, eso no sirve si peleas con alguien que tiene una espada más grande que sí mismo—Connie caminó hasta las gradas del aquella antigua arena de batalla, sentándose mientras sorbía de su botella—O quizás pedirle a Perla que te entrene, ¡Podríamos hacerlo juntos!—  
— ¡No!—Clamó alterado, Connie alzó una ceja sonriendo burlona—No es que tenga miedo, solo pienso que tú estás demasiado avanzada y tengo entendido que te falta aprender algunas cosas, no quiero interrumpir su entrenamiento—  
—Claro, no es que tengas miedo de que te arranque la cabeza ni nada, no no, lo entiendo—Dijo sarcástica la joven, para luego echarse a reír, Steven se sonrojo frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable—Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que te amo—

Pero Steven seguía sin cambiar su expresión, tomó su cantimplora de "los amigos llorones del desayuno" y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la arena, Connie arqueó una ceja aun con una sonrisa en los labios, no lo podía creer, ¿Steven le estaba haciendo una escenita?

—Steven, no me vas a decir que me estás haciendo un berrinche, ¿No?—El chico no respondió—Bien, pues entrenaré sola si no te molesta—

Ese juego ya lo conocía, aunque no se notará y todo el mundo lo negará, Steven era un caprichoso, de pequeño las gemas lo consentían tanto, solía tener todo lo que quería, muy pocos recuerdos tenía de las Gems negándole algo, eso lo había convertido en un mimado de lo peor, bueno, solo cuando se lo proponía. Oh, pero ella no le pediría perdón ni aunque el cielo se cayera, y menos por una ridiculez como lo era un chiste inocente.

Así decidió sacarse la musculosa, quedándose con su pequeño top negro que solía utilizar cuando entrenaba con Perla, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso en posición, comenzó lanzando un par de patadas y puñetazos al aire, frenaba cada tanto para agregar pesas de entrenamiento, una más pesada que la otra, su rapidez era excepcional, se notaba su esfuerzo en cada patada, cada giro, cada puñetazo.

Steven observaba desde el otro lado, apretaba sus rodillas con las manos, fruncía los labios y el ceño, su cara se calentaba cada vez más, podía sentir sus mariposas revoloteando como locas en su estomago, oh, todo eso no le importaría si aquellas mariposas no trataran de bajar a zonas prohibidas. Y si, era fácil la resolución a su problema, fácilmente podía voltear la vista, pero eso sería darle la victoria a Connie, y no lo haría, no quería hacerlo, ella debía disculparse con él por su ofensa.

 _Por favor Steven, tú tenías esto planeado desde el principio, loquillo._

¡Estúpida voz en su cabeza! Eso es una total mentira, claro, no es como si él se hizo el ofendido solo para pelear de forma silenciosa, tampoco planeaba que Connie se sacara la musculosa para verle el escote del top que traía, ni para verla bañada en sudor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración agitada mientras los rayos del sol hacían que su piel morena brillara y la hiciera relamerse los labios de forma tentadora… Oh mierda, esa mirada de concentración…

Maldición.

De pronto la vio acercarse a él de forma lenta, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos mientras movía las caderas con suma sensualidad, Steven tragó duro, reteniendo la respiración en su pecho. Connie por fin llegó hasta él, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas del joven, abriendo sus piernas levemente, acerco su rostro y suspiro justo encima de su boca, a milímetros, dejándole oler su dulce aliento, rozó sus labios contra los de él solo para bajar al cuello y plantar un beso…

—Me tengo que ir—Y tan rápido como llegó a aquel punto se fue, caminó aun moviendo las caderas hasta llegar a sus cosas para por fin irse hacia el portal, usaría su silbato mágico para activarlo.

Steven abrió los ojos como platos mientras su mandíbula caía, no, ella no sería capaz de calentarlo y dejarlo a medias…

¿Oh si?

¿Perdería él su dignidad por un poco de sex-

— ¡Connie, espera, perdóname!—Bueno, al parecer nuestro héroe no tiene mucho aguante— ¡Te amo, vuelve, no me dejes así, sádica!—


	5. Chapter 5

Steven se encontraba sentado frente a ella, las manos le sudaban y en su cara podía notarse el pequeño rubor que cada vez se esparcía más. Ella no lo demostraba, pero se sentía nerviosa, jamás había dado uno de esos, ¡Santas Gemas! ¿Quién la mandaba a esa clase de lugares?

─A-Amatista─Susurró tímidamente─ ¿Cómo… como lo hacemos? ─

Ella lo miró mientras que un pequeño rubor se expandía por sus mejillas, no respondió, simplemente se acerco un poco más, rayos, era difícil.

 _─ ¡Cinco minutos!_ ─

Se oyeron un par de risas que rayaban lo infantil alejarse luego de aquel aviso, Steven posó una mano en el hombro de la gema y se acercó, dejando sus caras cada vez más cerca. La mayor suspiró con nerviosismo, era fácil, solo se daban un pequeño beso de un par de segundos y todo terminaría, después de todo, ¿Quién le aseguraba que eso le gustaría? Parecía raro, Rose y Greg lo hacían todo el tiempo y no parecía agradable.

─Steven─Susurró despacio─Esto no vamos a mencionarlo nunca─  
─Trato─

Terminó con aquella torturosa espera eliminando por fin aquel pequeño espacio que había entre los dos. Al principio fue un simple toque de labios, costaba acostumbrarse ya que era algo completamente nuevo para ambos, mas luego la relajación llegó, Steven apretó su brazo un poco para luego acariciar con sus labios los de la gema purpura, quien lo imitó, primero con timidez, luego con un poco más de confianza.

Sus labios comenzaron una danza que parecía imparable, cuando parecía que terminaría solo era un relajo para seguir con aquel movimiento de labios, la cercanía se hacía cada vez más necesaria, Amatista pasó sus manos por el cabello rizado del chico mientras que él pasaba una mano por su cintura y la atraía, con la otra mano acariciaba el largo cabello de su acompañante.

El acto les hacía sentir cosas raras, la más notoria era aquella extraña calentura que se instalaba en sus vientres y bajaba lentamente. Steven presionó su lengua contra los labios de la otra, quien instintivamente abrió la boca, dejándole paso a una pequeña y placentera guerra de lenguas. La cosa estaba pasando a otro nivel en el momento en el que la gema mordió el labio inferior y tiro dulcemente de él.

─ ¡Acabaron los siete minutos! ─

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de aquel adolescente dueño de la casa en donde se realizaba la pequeña fiesta, se separaron completamente agitados y sonrojados, en sus cabezas costaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, casi sin pensarlo salieron por la pequeña ventanilla del sotano en donde estaban encerrados y corrieron a casa.

─ _Oye, creo que se fueron_ ─  
─ _Que cobardes..._ ─

Nunca mencionaron el suceso, esa fue la promesa, que siguiera ocurriendo cada que se quedaban solos no era su culpa, era culpa de los instintos y la ganas de sentir el calor una vez más, jamas se prometían no volver a hacerlo, porque sabían que volvería a pasar una y otra vez hasta que quedaran saciados, y vamos, era difícil saciarse de aquellos besos clandestinos a mitad de la noche.

 **Ou yeah (? Sep, Viñeta de "Romance" huehuehue, nope, romance no y menos cuando acaba de terminar san Valentín queridos, no, vamos con algo más emocionante. Acá esta el StevenxAmatista (exijo más fanfic sobre ellos) dentro de poco subo el siguiente, gracias por leer.**


End file.
